


no matter what i say ( i'm not over you )

by DangerCW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: the sheets? they all smell of you.for six months lena and kara were in a domestic sort of bliss. after mon-el's return, lena starts to notice how everything smells like kara. kara starts to notice how everything with lena is just so much better than with mon-el.





	no matter what i say ( i'm not over you )

It's Kara's scent that lings the longest and hurts the most. Lena can't shake it. She inhales that warm cinnamon and lavender every time she inhales.

She lingers in the living room, covering the couch and blankets they used while cuddling during a Gilmore Girls rewatch.

She lingers by the fridge that's stocked with Kara's favorite snacks and a half-finished bottle of Kryptonian wine that Lena spent three weeks tracking down.

Kara lingers in the closet from a half dozen flannels and an unmistakable blue suit. It was there almost as a joke. It took Kara an extra 12 seconds to fly home to change before heading off to whatever rescue called.

She lingers in Lena's sheets from the countless nights that the two were wrapped up in each other's naked bodies. The sweat and sex mixed and that hurts Lena the worst. Each time she has a flash of a night they were together.

Kara has invaded Lena's home and the only way to lose that scent but she won't. She never would risk losing that smell forever.

For seven months Lena had been the anchor for Kara. For maybe five of those weeks, Kara had been upset about Mon-El and his forced departure.

Then came a night of revelations fueled by alcohol. Kara admitted to being Supergirl. Lena fessed up to the feelings she'd had for months. Kisses were exchanged in a drunken state in the alley behind the bar. Kara somehow flew them back to Lena's and clothes were literally ripped off.

When they awoke the following day naked in bed, Lena thought it was the end of their friendships. Instead, life came back to Kara. The smile and laugh that had been missing was suddenly appearing again. She joked and loved and laughed. Kara embraced the very humanity she swore off. Lena was the reason.

They were inseparable. Lunch dates began to include quickies in the office. Late nights trying to break the story were met with coffee and forehead kisses. It was the sort of domestic bliss that made everyone in their vicinity either feel nauseous desperate for that kind of love.

And then Mon-El returned. Time and black holes worked their back to send him to the future and then right back to the present day where Lena was living her greatest dream. While in the future, he had schemed his way into getting a lead position cure to be able to live in the very world that Lena had banished him from. What was ten years of struggle for him resulted in his own return home to Kara.

It killed Lena.

She had never worked so hard on anything as she did on figuring out time travel from that moment on.

One night Kara and Lena had been making a vegetable stir-fry and the next she was gone, back to her own apartment and right back to him.

It had been three weeks and Kara had been so painfully consuming Lena's life since that moment.

There was one quick lunch meeting where Kara apologized for bailing and offering a sorry excuse for how much she hated hurting Lena like she did and begging her to keep their relationship a secret. Mon-El had been faithful for ten years. She hadn't last two months.

It didn't matter. Lene had already forgiven Kara and made the promise. She would do the same thing a thousand times over.

Pouring herself a third glass of wine, that thought was capturing Lena's mind. She would forgive Kara for anything she did. She knew who her, her whatever Kara had become was. Every part of her ached at the mere thought of Kara. Her body longed for Kara.

A knock on the loft door pulled Lena back and put a frown on her lips. Less than a handful of people had her address and at this time of night, her gut screamed that her mother had weaseled her way back to National City and was at her door.

With wine glass in hand, Lena pulled the door open and surprise registered on her face.

"Kara."

From the other side, the blond raised her hand meekly in greeting but failed to get any words out.

For one fleeting moment, right after Mon-El had returned and smiled at her, Kara forgot about everything with Lena. And after that, every single moment with Mon-El was this painful reminder that he wasn't Lena.

He made breakfast in the morning expecting praise and thanks for what he had done. Lena made breakfast every single morning and had gone out once just to get regular maple syrup after Kara said the organic one she had bought didn't taste the same.

When she and Mon-El sat down at night to watch something, he always made her cuddle into his side and Kara longed for the warmth and security of Lena between her legs and laying against her chest.

There was no label for what Kara had with Lena but in the last three weeks, she was starting to think it was actually love. Her real first love.

So instead of returning home to where Kara knew Mon-El was waiting, probably with a meal and that smile that was just asking for her gratitude, she went to Lena's.

The two women stared at each other, sending mental apologies they couldn't figure out how to say out loud.

"Come in." Lena finally said in a soft tone, stepping aside to let her ex-something inside.

A faint smile crossed Kara's lips as she moved inside. A content feeling settled in her. A feeling that had been missing since Mon-El's return.

Turning from Kara, Lena slowly started back towards the kitchen, her own thoughts about this new development muddled.

"Do you want wine?" She asked, throwing a cautious look behind her should to Kara.

Nodding, the other woman followed after her, not really even aware of what she had asked. Her mind was battling between speaking and leaving. 

Silence came across the room as Lena pushed a glass towards Kara. It stayed for a few minutes as she poured a glass for the other and they just sipped quietly, exchanging no words.

"How's Mon-El?" Lena finally asked, unable to stop herself as curiosity and being a glutton for punishment won out. "Is he adjusting okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kara replied quickly, knitting her eyebrows together, fixing her glasses as she did. "Just fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Kara let out a deep sigh that caused Lena to lift an eyebrow. It was impossible to get anything passed her. Lena was so attuned to even the smallest of Kara's needs. That was the difference that had driven her right back to her. Mon-El had made their relationship about himself and how Kara made him feel. Lena made it simply about Kara. 

"I miss you," Kara whispered just loud enough for Lena to catch.

"I'm still right here." She answered after a beat.

"That's not what I mean."

Lena took a deep breath and nodded. She couldn't let herself fall back into this. She would never be able to get out alive. Kara had picked Mon-El. That was the mantra that Lena needed to repeat.

Setting her wine glass down, Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and turned her back to Kara, moving towards the door, "Maybe you should go."

"Lena."

The brunette had no chance to respond as Kara had moved so quickly to her. From behind Lena, one hand was pressed against the door, making it impossible for Lena to open.

Kara's other hand came to rest on Lena's hips, fingers dug in slightly, causing Lena's knees to shake.

"Please."

The whisper from Kara made Lena shake more and almost collapse. God, she couldn't do this. She wouldn't be the woman her mother was. She wouldn't be the other woman and the mistress and God why did Kara's hand have to feel so good on her hip?

Kara stepped closer to Lena, wrapping her arm around Lena's lower stomach and pulling her back into her own body. Her nose bumped against Lena's ear. "Please."

Lena's fingers dropped from the handle and she turned into Kara's embrace, her hands taking the other woman's cheeks in and her forehead pressed to hers.

Three weeks without this had felt like an eternity for Lena. Kara's warm skin under her fingers was like an electric current running through Lena.

"I miss you. So much."

Kara's fingers came to the front of Lena's pants, quickly popping the button open. She stopped for a moment, giving Lena a chance to say no, to stop her. Instead, Lena's breaths shortened and her lips trembled, just mere centimeters from Kara's.

Lena knew she should have stopped Kara. Broke away from their embrace and made her leave. She couldn't though, she just wanted this too damn much. Her hands went to the hem of the shirt Kara had on and tugged it down. Kara reacted by lifting her arms for Lena to pull the shirt over her head.

They could deal with the rest of this later.

Leaning in, Kara pressed her lips to Lena's. It was a familiar sensation that sent jolts through the both of them. Lena's arms wrapped around Kara's neck, pulling her in hungry for more.

Kara's lips aggressively responded, lips parting and her tongue sliding into Lena's mouth. Her hips ground forward into Lena, pressing her against the door. Her fingers dipped under the waistband of Lena's pants and slide into her panties.

The wetness and slickness that greeted Kara let her know that Lena was feeling this and that she had missed her just as much.

Lena pulled her head back, gasping as Kara's finger brushed against her clit. A smirk crossed Kara's lips as she caught Lena's eye. The woman's chest was rising and falling quickly in time with Kara's ministrations. Her finger would slide between her folds, dipping just a bit into Lena before pulling it out and rubbing her clit in little circles.

"Tease." Lena finally got out as her fingers curled around Kara, gripping at her neck. Her whole body felt like it was almost vibrating.

"Sorry," Kara said not meaning it at all as her fingers moved at a quicker pace, pressing harder against Lena's sensitive spot.

Opening her eyes, Lena let out a disbelieving grin as a moan accompanied it. The look on Kara's face told Lena just how much she didn't mean that sorry at all. Leaning forward, she caught Kara's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, eliciting a gasp from Kara.

With one hand still teasing Lena, Kara wrapped her free arm around her waist, lifted her effortlessly and zipped over to the bed.

With a soft thud, Kara dropped Lena onto the bed, pulled her hands from her panties and hovered above her, smirking again. A beat was never missed between them. Even the first time they had figured out how easily they fit together, how they reacted in perfect time with each other. There was no awkward stumbling over each other or unsure hands exploring. They had just fit together.

Straddling Lena waist, thighs on either side of her hips, Kara looked down at Lena, her fingers brushing strands of hair out of her face. Part of her wanted to just talk, to spill her feelings and beg for Lena's forgiveness for even thinking about giving up everything they shared just because Mon-El had returned. She didn't need to say a thing as the look on Lena's face told her everything. She was here now and that's what counted.

Reaching down, Kara pulled Lena's shirt from her head and the bra quickly followed. There was a mess of open-mouthed kisses exchanged, hands wandering over necks and shoulders, Lena's hips lifting into Kara for more contact.

Kara's mouth moved to Lena's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse to elicit the moans from her. Slowly a trail of kisses moved down Lena's neck to her shoulders. Kara's hands followed, sliding up Lena's ribs to her breasts. Kara's head lowered, her tongue trailing down Lena's left breast, taking her nipple between her teeth. Lena let out another moan, her fingers tangling in Kara's brown locks.

"Baby..." She moaned again.

Tilting her head just a bit, Kara grinned up at Lena as she moved lower, kisses getting placed all over Lena's toned stomach. Fingers looped under the waistband of Lena's, she tugged the pants and underwear off the woman with ease. 

Lowering herself to the end of the bed, Kara spread Lena's legs, biting her own lip as she glanced up to the woman. With a slight nod, Lena exhaled as she felt her body trembling with anticipation. She could feel Kara breathing against her sex, She had learned that if she tried to get Kara to touch her, she'd be met with resistance and Kara's unfair advantage always meant prolonged teasing for her.

Lena let out a gasp when she felt Kara's tongue barely brush against her clit. Kara smirked again and pressed her tongue completely into Lena's sex. Her mouth moved against Lena, her tongue sliding between her clit and entrance. Lena's breathing was picking up as her body started to shake more. Regardless of how many time Kara went down on her, it always felt like this.

Her fingers curled in Kara's hair as her lifts started to lift up to meet the movements of Kara's tongue.

"Oh God." Lena's breathing quickened in pace with Kara's tongue flicking against her. She could feel the fire pooling in her body. Lena's grip on Kara tightened. "Don't stop. Please, please, don't stop."

Lena's legs closed around Kara's head as she rode the orgasm out. For a few minutes, Kara continued flicking her tongue against Lena until she heard the woman's breathing calm down. With a smile on her face, Kara moved back up the bed to Lena, leaning in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Again?"

Lena chuckled and pulled Kara in for another kiss.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For hours, the two women reconnected in bed. Lena's body was aching in the best way when she silently slide out of bed, trying so hard not to disturb Kara. Quietly, she headed to her bathroom and turned the shower on.

For hours Lena had forgotten that the last three weeks were real. Their night together had felt just like any other night. Now Lena was overthinking everything. She had broken her promise she made herself to never do what her own mother did. Could she justify last night? Did it mean anything more to Kara than just a night?

The glass of her shower was steamed as the hot water cascaded down onto Lena's body. Her thoughts were going wild with doubt and insecurity.

An arm slipped around her waist and a kiss was planted on her bare shoulder, causing a small smile to cross her lips.

"I was trying to not wake you." She said to Kara as her own arms rested on top of the others.

"Well, you're always welcome to wake me up for a shower." She joked.

A little chuckle came from Lena as she just leaned back into Kara. Her mind still hadn't stopped though. Eventually, Kara would leave and she'd be back to wondering if Kara would come back and if she'd be strong enough to say no.

"Where are you at?" Kara asked, holding Lena tight as she rested her chin on the other's shoulder. "You've got that look on your face."

A little laugh came from Lena as she shook her head. Kara always had her figured out. Lena knew lying was pointless right now, Kara would just know. Turning around, her arms going around Kara's neck, Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged.

"I don't want to be the other woman." She whispered finally, barely able to meet Kara's gaze. "My mother did that and I don't want you with Mon-El but I can't be that woman-"

Kara cut Lena off quickly, her lips pressed hard against hers. Lena's knees went weak and as soon as Kara's tongue slide across her lip, she had to pull back. She couldn't get distracted by sex again.

"Kara, please. I can't do this." With eyes closed, Lena tried to pull herself from Kara

"Lena, baby." She said, holding tight to her, "You aren't the other woman. If anything when Mon-El came back he was the other woman."

Lena stopped for a moment, a bemused smile on her lips as she caught Kara's eye again. The pair of them broke into a small fit of laughter. Taking Lena's cheeks in her hands, Kara pressed a quick, soft kiss against Lena's lips.

"I should have never gone back with him," Kara told her. "He's just not you. And everything I did with him these last few weeks just made me think of you and us and what we had. I came here last night to tell you that and I just, well you know. You were there. All eighteen times."

"A new record." Lena quipped.

Ease settled between them, the smile on both their faces. Three weeks was more than enough time apart. 

"It's you okay? You aren't the other woman, you're just the woman." Kara reiterated as she pulled Lena against her body. Lena returned the gesture, her arms holding tight around Kara.

Everything smelled like Kara. Everything smelled like Lena. It was alright though since that scent was here forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
